


Best Of Both Worlds

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 01:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4985044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Himuro work out their relationship, finding something they're both comfortable with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Of Both Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> So, this fic contains Himuro & Kagami in a sexual relationship while also referring to each other as brothers-- consider this a warning if that is not something you are into.

"Wait," Tatsuya mutters against Taiga's lips, even as he continues kissing them, "Wait, wait, wait." 

"Um," Taiga rests his hands on Tatsuya's hips, laughing nervously. They're standing in the entrance of Taiga's apartment, just as they have been for the past five minutes, since they walked inside. "You're the one kissing me."

"I just—" Tatsuya presses himself closer to Taiga, arms sliding around his shoulders. He sighs against Taiga's mouth, trying and failing not to panic. "Fuck, we shouldn't be doing this." 

"Do you want to stop?" Taiga asks, loosening his grip on Tatsuya, about to step back. Tatsuya tightens his grip immediately in reply. Taiga stays where he is, his hands resting on Tatsuya's back. "I can't really tell what you want here, Tatsuya. You're going to have to help me out a little."

"I don't know," Tatsuya admits. He presses his forehead against Taiga's shoulder, squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't know what I want. I want—you, but I don't want to ruin this. I don't want it to be like before."

"Before…" Taiga murmurs, pressing a kiss into Tatsuya's hair. "Look, before we were young and stupid and now we're older and—okay, maybe we're still pretty stupid, but we can talk about this sort of thing, right? Make sure we're on the same page. I think that's important." 

He has a point. Back in the States, they were in their early teens and Tatsuya could barely process the depth of what he felt, much less know how to act on it properly. They considered themselves brothers and Tatsuya didn't know if he wanted that to change, so whenever they ended up messing around, it would leave him feeling guilty, like he'd crossed a line he wasn't meant to, like it was a failing on his part. He hated the feeling, wrenching himself away from Taiga, lips wet, still hard, still _desperate_ , his disgust at himself having nothing to do with the fact that Taiga was a boy and everything to do with the fact that Tatsuya still wanted to kiss him, despite the voice in his head chanting _we can't, we can't, we can't_.

"I want to keep calling you my brother," Tatsuya mutters, because that hasn't changed once in all the years that have passed, despite their fights, despite his fear of being inferior to Taiga. Regardless of what Tatsuya's said or done, it's always been a constant. Tatsuya's always known that he loves Taiga and it's not _just_ platonic, it's not _just_ romantic and—it's confusing. It's stressful. Tatsuya sighs again, kissing Taiga's neck. "But I want this too. And I know I can't have both, so—"

"Who says you can't?" Taiga mumbles. He pulls back, looking Tatsuya in the eye. "You're making things more complicated than they need to be again. You know that, right?"

Tatsuya bristles. "Well, forgive me for not wanting to screw this up—"

Taiga kisses him lightly and—well, that shuts Tatsuya up pretty effectively. 

"I want this too," Taiga tells him, confident in a way that he never quite was when they were younger. Now, Tatsuya knows that Taiga would take the lead if he had to. And perhaps he _does_ have to. "We're not—look. We're brothers and that's never going to change. _Brother_ feels more constant than best friend, right? Like we're always going to have each other's backs. It doesn't make us actual brothers, I mean—we can still do this—"

"Yeah." Tatsuya smiles, kissing Taiga. "You're right."

"Maybe we should…" Taiga gently tugs Tatsuya in the direction of his couch. "It feels weird just kind of standing by the door. Like you might just leave." 

"I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to," Tatsuya promises, smiling as Taiga takes his hand. He smiles wider when Taiga sits down and then pulls Tatsuya into his lap.

"You're pretty," Taiga tells him, kissing him. "Really, ridiculously pretty. You always have been."

Tatsuya bites his lip in a vain effort to hide his smile. Taiga grins, pulling Tatsuya closer. The movement makes Tatsuya's necklace swing forward, the ring knocking into Taiga lightly. Huffing out a quiet laugh, Taiga takes hold of it, slipping it onto the end of his finger, bringing it to his lips to kiss it. Tatsuya looks away, ears burning, not even sure why he's so flustered by the sight. 

"You're so…" Taiga trails off, shaking his head. He slides his hands into Tatsuya's back pockets, squeezing gently and pulling him even closer, until their bodies are pressed flush against each other. "I really, really want you."

"Yeah?" Tatsuya rests his hands on Taiga's shoulders, raising an eyebrow.

Taiga is the first to rock his hips, making Tatsuya's breath hitch at the feeling of just how hard he is. He swears under his breath, responding instinctively. It's Taiga's turn to bite back a curse and Tatsuya pulls back just far enough to undo his pants, murmuring encouragement as Taiga does the same. He pushes his underwear down just far enough to pull his cock out, licking his lips at the sight of Taiga's, already hard and flushed, a drop of come gathering at the head. He wraps his fingers around it, stroking, smiling at the way Taiga gasps loudly. 

"Of course you're loud," Tatsuya mutters. "I knew you would be." 

"You've thought about it?"

"A lot," Tatsuya admits, stroking Taiga faster. "I've spent a lot of time imagining what kind of sounds you'd make. How you'd look when I make you come—"

" _Shit_." Taiga strokes Tatsuya too, fast and firm. "Me too. For the longest time. I want to—ah, Tatsuya, I want—"

"You want to fuck me," Tatsuya finishes for him, already breathless, already so close. "Don't you, Taiga? I want it, I want to ride you so hard—"

"Tatsuya," Taiga grunts. "I'm gonna—"

"Come for me," Tatsuya urges, and Taiga does, like all he needs is to be told. He moans loudly and doesn't stop stroking Tatsuya's cock once, pushing him over the edge soon after as well. 

Tatsuya comes into Taiga's hand, shaking and gasping, _Taiga, Taiga—_

Blinking up at him for a moment, Taiga smiles, leaning forward to give Tatsuya a slow, lingering kiss. He pulls away, watching him carefully. "How do you feel?" 

"Good," Tatsuya replies. With a smile, he rests their foreheads together. "I'm not freaking out this time, if that's what you're asking." 

"I'm glad," Taiga murmurs. "We should get cleaned up, but… maybe later…"

"Of course you're impatient," Tatsuya laughs softly. "I predicted that too."

"You know me." Taiga grins. "Just like I know you're just as impatient as I am." 

Tatsuya can't deny that. He simply kisses Taiga again before he stands. "Well, the faster we get cleaned up…"

That's all it takes to get Taiga to his feet. Tatsuya laughs again, leading the way to the shower. This is easier than he expected, and he knows that it's entirely because of Taiga being so calm and reassuring about it. Tatsuya feels a rush of fondness at the thought, glad that of all the people out there, he picked Taiga as a brother.


End file.
